Oh My, You are Smitten Young Lady!
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Sesshomaru&Rin went to Jinenji's hut to thank him, Jinenji's mom have a lovely story to tell."You are SMITTEN by this lord, young lady!Like me and my husband!" Sesshomaru growled,"What.Did.You.Say. ningen onna?""What's smitten means, my lord? Am I sick?"
1. Chapter 1: Hanyou's time of the month?

**This is continuation of episode 96 where Rin went to Jinenji for herbs. I simply can't resist to write this just in case no one notice (who cares to notice anyway?) I hooked by SessRin pairing recently, for the same reason I like Yuuki and Kaname from VK. Which shocked me is I am okay with LOLICON fics… and unconsciously write one. I didn't and never have intention to write one… but somehow along the way it become one. Don't worry it's not LOLI even though Rin still eight here. Let's say this story only contains sprout of love in Sesshomaru…**

**so first chaps would be continuation of episode 96, then later maybe I will write more of short stories of this pairing. So maybe this fic would be collection, but then again if the I get my mood only. **

**Ps: Got a problem with my pairing? I know most of pairing I like has issues, but if you dislike it don't read and no complain… so what if I write Kaname or Sesshomaru as a pedo? So what :P if you dislike me and fanart I draw... don't read, don't see... easy!**

* * *

**Hanyou's Time of the month**

Sesshomaru was a young lord, at least he was young by daiyoukai standard. He would be 417 years old by the end of next winter, his line was noble blood which require him to behave like one. Which he always did, therefore like it or not he has to visit a hanyou named Jinenji for simple gratitude of his help. Unlike his half brother which also a hanyou, Jinenji had a good reputation among youkai and human alike so he did not mind too much. He was an exceptional physician, and his father actually served Inu no Taisho as their clan's physician. So there was nothing wrong to visit him with his ward, he would offer his father's position to Jinenji if the hanyou interested with it.

They had left Jaken to AhUn's care, with reasoning he was still weak and need rest. Actually Sesshomaru just wanted to get rid of him for a while; there was a risk to bring imp with uncontrollable mouth with him in the presence a hanyou. Who knows what Jaken might say to the gentle creature such as Jinenji? He simply not looking for a bad relationship with the hanyou, Jinenji was too valuable ally to lose.

"Jinenji-san is so kind Sesshomaru-sama, if not because of him Jaken-sama would not be able to babbling around by now." Indeed the green imp has became so talkative since recovered yesterday, Sesshomaru even lost count of how much he pretended to accidentally stepped on Jaken to shut his mouth.

He maybe should ask if that berries has side-effect or something, and maybe Jinenji can make a good potion to shut the imp's mouth. "What he looks like, this Jinenji?"

Rin glanced at her guardian, "Rin didn't see him, he was hiding under his blanked when he talked to me." She said as put her hands on her head, showing how Jinenji hid under the tattered blanked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Uhm…the old lady told me that Jinenji is han…something" Rin muttered, tapping her forehead to remember the old lady's word. "Han…hou? Hanshou? Ha…" But it was hard since the old lady talked quite much and not only one topic at once, first she was talking about Jinenji's condition, then about the herb was especially for youkai and then smitten by youkai which she still can't understand at all. She was panic at that time after all. 'What's smitten mean anyway?'

"Hanyou." Sesshomaru added helpfully.

"Oh yes…hanyou and he went through that 'time of the month' said the old lady!" Rin babbled happily to her lord.

"…"

Never mind the accidental pun from his innocent Rin, which for a second managed to get him froze on his spot, the fact he has a hanyou little brother didn't help any. He 'almost' wanted to laugh; almost when think of his brother also went through 'that time of the month' unfortunately he will never be able to bring himself to gloat at Inuyasha with this stupid pun. He almost wished Jaken was here to listen to the pun and do the job for him next time they see the red clad hanyou.

"Rin…"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you tell Jaken, everything you told me just now when we go back." Sesshomaru said as continued to walk, if only Rin looked at him instead of their surrounding which full of flowers she would see faint smirk on his lips.

"Hai!" Rin answered without asking why she should tell Jaken, which was why Sesshomaru preferred her company and liked her to be near. She was obedient even more than Jaken, and never questioned his command. How many children would simply say 'Hai' when commanded to search for her food by herself? He despised human but Rin was not like other human, she was a perfect companion of his just like her name.

* * *

**So what do you think? I just write fluff here in the first chap, next would be more...serious... Review please!!! If I get 5 reviews for this chap SessXRin fans would get a fanart**

next chap:

Oh, my...you are smitten young lady! Just like how I was with my husband..." Jinenji's mother said as blushing like a teenager.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously. "Sesshomaru-sama, did I...? What's smitten means anyway? Am I sick? Should Jinenji-san give me medicine?" Rin asked innocently.

"..."


	2. Chapter 2: Follow the recipe?

**Anyway as I write this why I put some angst? It suppose to be funny… I should change my name to angsty-Magician someday…**

**As usual Inuyasha would never be mine if it is… well in Inuyasha's epilogue would be an extra for at least three years later when Rin wore uchikage next to Sesshomaru LOL.  
Anyway why this chap is long? I can't help but add more interesting bits that going on my head… there is also history between Jinenji's father and Inuyoukai clan especially Inu no Taisho which for me is interesting to write :D**

**ps: sorry for the grammar mistake, I am sure it's still readable... and instead of telling me my mistake please help me to fix it. We as author write for free... so as long as you are quite comforable with what I read it shouldn't matter...**

**Japanese:  
Konbanwa: Good night  
ojii-sama: formal way to address uncle, as well as older man with close relationship with you or your parents (I guess?)  
Daiyoukai: means great demon or demon lord, I don't know it's the same with Taiyoukai or people just misheard dai as Tai, but dai pretty much means great in Japanese…

* * *

**

**Oh my, you are smitten young lady!**

When they reached the hut he can't help but admire the handy work of the giant hanyou, his field was well cared and all various herbs that grew in this field were high quality even by his standard. He might have surpassed his father, this Jinenji surely as good as his reputation.

"Excuse me, Jinenji-san…obaa-san… Rin comes to thank you for your help yesterday…" Rin said as peeked from the bamboo blinds.

"Ah, its young lady from yesterday…comes in!" The old lady said as put another firewood under the kettle. "Jinenji…we have a guest!"

Sesshomaru smelled the human scent of the old lady from outside; he was only three feet behind Rin. She was the mate of Jinenrou, the one who served under his father. She smelled the faint scent of the physician youkai, as his mate it was normal to hold faint scent even though he passed away long time ago.

"Hello, Rin-chan…konbanwa. May I know who your companion is?" It was a male voice; Sesshomaru knew it was Jinenji's. He scented a faint scent of nervousness on the hanyou, the rumor was right that Jinenji was a gentle hanyou, the opposite of his little brother. A presence of Daiyoukai would surely make him unsecure.

"Oh, you bring your youkai companion with you, Rin-chan?" She asked the young girl, the old woman giggled at her hyper nods. "He can come in; I would love to serve you two my special herb tea!"

"Thank you baa-san and Jinenji-san, come in Sesshomaru-sama!" She said as turned back to drag him to the hut eagerly with holding his hand. If it was somebody else he would take it as offending gesture, but it was Rin. As much as he wanted to deny it, Rin did has privilege to do some things that no one dared to do to him and get away with it and honestly he didn't know why he let her be. Then again in their first encounter Rin already splashed him with water right on his face, something that happened only once on his four decades life. And he was sure Rin would do it again if she thinks he needs it. Small part of him kind of curious of what unusual thing she would do to him in the future, anything that would shocked anyone who know his reputation to death.

The first reaction he got when he entered the hut was gasps, his eyes quickly directed to Jinenji, which he noted trembling a bit. He wasn't that fragile, he couldn't possibly be. Jinenrou was a youkai with a strong line even though not in the same level as Sesshomaru's, his offspring can't be this fragile especially not with that massive body.

When he looked back at another resident of the hut, the old woman did the opposite of her son. She was blushing and looked like revert back to her teenager days, what kind of woman Jinenrou had chosen as his mate? His family's physician couldn't be so weird with his taste of woman, right? Yes, he was a weirdo, and get along so well like brothers with his father. Even as a pup he can see how eccentric the physician was, especially when he made Inu no Taisho the mighty demon fainted because of cream with foul odor Jinenrou used on the injured Inuyoukai. Since then his father had to discard his dignity to pinch his noise every time Jinenrou used that green slimy cream. In the other hand the physician purposely use the smelly cream in every chance he got just to see Inu no Taisho cringed as pinching his nose. Sesshomaru off course did not pinch his nose but breath with his mouth, why his father can't think such a simple method? Oh, he just solved the mystery of from who Inuyasha inherited his stupidity, from father they proud of…

"Oh my… what a fine young man…" She muttered dreamily.

"Okaa-san…" Jinenji sweat dropped, almost forgetting his nervousness of the foreign youkai.

"Do not think of me as young, this Sesshomaru is so much older than you ningen…" He said monotonously.

"If you compared your age in youkai standard with mine in human standard I am older than you young lord…" She replied as brewed the tea, then gestured them to take a seat.

"Indeed…" He better not argue with an old human female, since human woman tend to be stubborn in their old age. He had no interest to test it out, so he took seat at the tatami right beside his charge silently.

There was pregnant silence as the old woman who introduced herself as Kinu poured fragrant tea for them. Sesshomaru wanted to talk about his offer to Jinenji to continue their clan's relationship but he had no clue where to start especially because Jinenji was cowering before him, and as if for his sake Rin did the job. "Anoo Jinenji-san, thank you for telling me where the berries grow, the pictures helped a lot too! Jaken-sama is so healthy right now, he even can't stop talking!" And that also helped to remind him to ask a 'shut up' potion or antidote for possible side effect from berries Jaken ate yesterday.

"That's good…" Jinenji replied softly as released a relieved sigh.

"Oh, the berries are not for you young lord?" Kinu asked as served some traditional sweets to them.

Sesshomaru tried to not sounds offended even though he was, "I am a venomous youkai therefore immune to poison…"

Jinenji chimed in, adding his knowledge as skilled physician. "Venomous youkai maybe immune to most poisons known in the world especially one as strong as you, but one never can be completely immune to everything, Sesshomaru-sama." It was so wise of him, Jinenji's words maybe sting his pride a bit but he was telling a truth. He definitely so much younger than Inuyasha since his mother was still alive; Jinenji definitely had not reached his first decade yet. Even though he never acknowledge his half brother as relative he can't help but a bit shamed with the fact Inuyasha even had not half of Jinenji's wise mind and maturity. And he would never be… certainly…

"You live up your reputation Jinenji, your father would be proud of you…" He said as narrowed his eyes at the hanyou, his lips formed a faint smirk when he looked the hanyou curled up to a ball. The only thing he needed to work on was Jinenji's mentality if he would serve as physician in the future for Sesshomaru.

"You know my husband?" Kinu asked, her face brightened up at his curt nod.

"Jinenrou serve for decades as my family's physician before he wandered off across Nippon since my father's death…" He replied shortly, he remembered it as bright as yesterday how miserable Jinenrou was when he learned that instead of went to him to tend his wound, Inu no Taisho went to save Izayoi and Inuyasha. Last time he saw Jinenrou it wasn't a good moment at all. Jinenrou threw a tantrum fit for the first time on his life at Sesshomaru, the gentle physician was so mad because he did nothing to stop or helping his father. Jinenrou then left the palace right after slammed his door right on Sesshomaru's face.

"You are the son of Inu no Taisho?" Jinenji asked timidly, still on the same position.

"Yes, I am…"

"I though Inuyasha…" Silently Sesshomaru thanked to no one that he didn't take the glass yet, if he did it would likely rolled off of his hand with dramatic crackling sounds at the mentioning of his half brother. How the hell that half-breed managed to get in contact with Jinenji anyway? Oh right…that old flea, Myouga… "I though he is Inu no Taisho's son, is he your brother Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Half-brother…" He answered a bit too quickly.

"You two look quite similar in appearance, no wonder…I feel kind of ever see you somewhere young lord…" Kinu said as smiled, completely oblivious of the daiyoukai's inner turmoil. He was seriously tried to not let himself offended with the old woman's remark, which obviously innocent and not meant as insult.

There was one thing that never mentioned on this earth about the sons of Inu no Taisho, it was their uncanny resemblance. All youkais knew unspoken rule of never tell the sons of Inu no Taisho that they did look quite alike or you will have their sword on your neck.

"Hn."

"Obaa-san the tea is so delicious! And it's smell nice, Rin love your special tea." Rin chimed in suddenly, as glanced at her lord. She smiled as if knowing his annoyance about the topic of his younger brother, and decided to change the topic. For a second Sesshomaru was awed, he suspected Rin of all people would ask more about his hanyou brother for the sake of her childish curiosity, he never tell her about Inuyasha. The hanyou was a new thing she knew about Sesshomaru, usually she would ask more because she is curious but she didn't. It as if she knew he didn't want to talk and not comfortable with the said topic. But how? Even Jaken never able to tell what topic that shouldn't mention or question in his presence even after a decade of servitude, how she can tell after just a few months traveling with him?

"It's my special recipe, Rin-chan…" She said proudly.

"Can you tell me? My lord like the smell, it's so relaxing!" Another thing she knew that not told to her by him, indeed the smell of the tea is nice and he liked the smell. He wasn't fond of tea and rarely drinks it; his mother was so fond of it though.

'_Wait…if I remember it correctly that Jinenrou-ojiisama, he was…" _

"Why not? Girls should share their secret…" She said as smiled, then blushing because of memory of the past. "You know young lady? I win over my husband with my tea…"

'_Oh, right…now I know why he choose this ningen onna.' _He remembered how close Jinenrou and his mother because of their obsession with tea. They dragged him sometimes to their tea ceremony despite his protest, both of them simply can't take no as an answer when it comes to tea.

And when Sesshomaru saw dreamy face of the old woman he can imagine where her story would end up.

"Uh huh, how come?" Rin asked innocently, she definitely had no idea the granny was talking about her romantic tale in the past. Sesshomaru doubted Rin even know what's the meaning of 'win over someone'

"That time I was injured in the middle of a forest, I was sure I will die when night come since I can't move and wild animals can set their eyes on me for their meal anytime…" She said as shuddered at the memory, Sesshomaru noticed Rin was froze for a moment when Kinu mentioned 'wild animal' she definitely still has her trauma of wolf. "And that time suddenly I saw someone that glowed in the dark walking to me…"

"Oh…" Rin's mouth opened to small O, definitely did not catch the romance of the story. For her the old lady's story pretty much the same as Jaken's daily story of '_how magnificent Sesshomaru-sama today.' _

"He examined my injured ankle gently with butterfly touch…" She said dreamily, the old lady definitely out to her dream world. "Then he looked at me with smile in that luscious lips to assure me that I would be alright…" She said as looked down blushing and hugged herself tightly for unknown reason.

Sesshomaru didn't see this coming; he surely never ever though of an old lady would tell him and Rin a romantic story of her teenager's day. This absolutely ridiculous, had she no shame to tell uncensored story to a little girl? If Rin has any question he desperately hoped she ask now to the old lady, but unfortunately Rin looked like postponed all her question till Kinu finished the story. Which mean either she will ask later to the old lady or ask HIM after they left.

"Oh yes! A smile is good for injured people! Okaa-san said smile is the best medicine on earth!" Rin chirped happily which caught the Daiyoukai attention, was that why she smiled to me?

"You are right Rin-chan… my husband often said that to me. I guess that is one of so many reason I loved him…" She muttered dreamily.

Sesshomaru in the other hand didn't pay attention any longer; since he just realized something he hoped he did not. It was how ridiculously similar the story of Jinenrou with his was.

One of them was injured, granted it was him not Rin but the Rin did try to tend his wound. So pretty much thus far the story fit with switched position. He refused her help though…

Kinu sighed, "I was struggling and refused his help at first because he is a youkai, I am still regret that though since he just wanted to help me…"

All right another similarities, she refused Jinenrou's help because he was a youkai. He refused Rin's help because she was a human. What's next?

"Then he walked me back to the village, I am an orphan though so basically I had a very poor life even as a teenager. So when I knew he has an orchard near my village I decided to help him… since then I followed him everywhere…" She said as giggling like a teenage girl.

Somehow under unclear circumstances after saved, the orphan girl decided to follow the youkai without requested. Another similarity that even though Sesshomaru was reluctant to admit it, Rin did follow him for unknown reason, she just did as if that was something normal, should be done, and how it supposed to be. But then again he was the one who always let her do as she please. Deep down Sesshomaru was curious about her story because so far it pretty much match theirs, and he wanted to be ready of what would happen in the future.

"And then… we fell in love with each other after spend years in each other company."

"…"

"Oh…" Rin oh-ed again, just like how she reacted when Jaken told her about Sesshomaru's chronicle in battlefield. "Wow…"

That certainly wasn't the way they would end up, right? Absolutely NOT! He said to himself, he would never be like his father in that way. He wanted to be as strong, as wise, as good in every good aspect his father had been.

But his mistake? NO! NEVER!

* * *

"Young lady… this herb named peppermint, it has refreshing fragrant. I usually combined with this and this…and…"

"Uhm…I can bring this? It's dry right?" Rin asked politely as fingered the small bag.

"Yes! I will give you some…you only need to brew it! One spoon of this in one medium sized cup..."

Since when they changed the topic back to tea again? But then again their first topic was tea, then somehow jumped to the old lady's romance story. Woman was a mystery and unpredictable, Sesshomaru experienced that first hand with his mother. His father never can understand his mother, Inuyasha definitely quite clueless about his miko, was he just the same?

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Will we become like Kinu-baasan and her husband?" She asked innocently, and everybody froze.

Sesshomaru stared at his ward with stoic face, he congratulated himself for not blinking at her like an idiot. On her eyes he found nothing but curiosity and confusion, then he realized Rin figured how similar their history was with Jinenrou's like he did. It was like asking '_since we pretty much follow the recipe would it turned out the same with the picture on the book?'_ But still… he had no clue of he should answer yes, no, or postponed answer such as 'wait till you grow up'. But honestly he didn't want to use any of these options, even though NO is the most preferable answer.

Kinu chimed in happily before Sesshomaru could react. "Oh you are smitten young lady! Just like me and my husband!"

Silence… unknown to them the only one who can comprehend the inner turmoil of the Daiyoukai was Jinenji since he was staring at him from the beginning of conversation. He as a hanyou felt intimidated by Sesshoumaru's presence, Jinenji knew the daiyoukai can end their life before he can blink his bulging eyes. BUT... his mother was a human, had no sense whatsoever to know the danger she stepped on. His mother was stepping on danger called 'Sesshoumaru's tail' and oblivious with what she had done.

Jinenji felt his heart would jump out of his mouth when saw Sesshomaru narrowed eyes, that golden orbs as if boring hole to him and his mother. He was ready to grab his mother and dash through the hut's wall, leaving holes that looked like their silhouette. That classic scene already played on his mind along with bloody image of hungry giant dog ripping them apart. He almost dash through the wall himself when Sesshomaru opened his mouth.

The Dayoukai growled deeply but not loud enough to be heard by human's ears, only Jinenji heard it. Thanks to his panic, Jinenji didn't notice His mother not supposed to hear it so he quickly put his hands on the old woman's shoulder. The hanyou was trembling, even though he was preparing to run with his mother in hand it looked like he was hiding behind the skinny old woman.

"What did you say ningen onna?" He said, growling slightly on his throat.

Now Jinenji officially confirmed Sesshomaru was ticked, and when an emotionless daiyoukai like him ticked, it would never end well. Why help a little girl can lead to this? Jinenji cried on his mind.

* * *

**The end...**

**Sorry to end it here but I don't wish to continue it again~ Due to my piled story beside... when I try writing the next chap I simply do less better than chap1-2, so rather that dropping the quality I decide to end it here anyway... it's not really a bad ending and you can imagine what happen next yourself. Please PM me if anyone want to continue this story~ **


End file.
